The Girl on TV
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Austin is the high school geek. Ally is the hottest TV/movie actress. You wouldn't think that a kid that's bullied pretty constantly and a superstar would meet, would you? Well, this is a story. And in a story anything can happen. So, what happens when Ally's manager arranges for Ally to come to Miami in time for the county fair? AU. Story format. T to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Miami's Miami

_49 right, 52 left, 23 right._

I look left, right and behind me.

No one.

I check once more, even leaning back a bit to see if there's anyone inside a classroom or behind the locker rows.

Not a soul.

Coast is clear.

I slowly lift the latch and pull it towards me. My locker is messy and I hate that. I never have time to clean it. I'm always trying to dodge my _adoring fans_. When my eyes finally land on my lunch, I hear a loud slam followed by voices, 4 to be exact. Uh-oh. Here they come…

"Hey, _Austin_," I hear a few yards behind me.

I try to ignore them. '_If you ignore them, they'll go away. If you ignore them, they'll go away. If you ignore them, they'll go away.' _I tell myself to somehow make me feel better.

I was wrong.

"Oh, Austin. We know you can hear us…"

I don't say anything. I don't know why. I know it's fruitless.

I grab my lunch and am about to walk away to the cafeteria when he grabs it out of my hands, causing me to turn around, and smashes it. He throws it back into my locker and slams the door. Catching the back of my shirt in the process, making me, too, have to stand against the locker wall. I could just slip out of the over shirt I'm wearing over my actual shirt to layer, but I don't. It would just make matters worse.

"Listen, Austin," he says leaning a little closer to make sure I get the message, "I'll let you go this time, but I better not catch in my halls again or I'll—well, you know."

All I do is nod.

"Good," and with that, he saunters away, quickly followed by his posse like a bunch of puppies. I love puppies, really, but they really do look like a bunch corgis _**(1)**_ following bacon.

I reach behind me and put in my combination. This has happened so many times, I can do it backwards. I get it open, surprisingly faster than when I'm facing it, and I inspect my lunch. Now that I can actually look at it, I can see it's completely flat. Like a pancake. I like pancakes, but not ham-sandwich-oranges-chunks-and-Capri-sun ones. It's also soaking wet. I ring it out and about a cupful of liquids come out. Great. Just great. I close my locker, throw my lunch away, and start towards the double doors.

* * *

I walk into the lunch room, and over to the table with my friends. Truly, the only seven people in this _entire_ school who sees any good _or_ worth in me.

"Hey, guys," I greet glumly, putting my head in my hands.

I'm met with almost simultaneous "Hey, Austin"s.

"Hey, Austin?"

"Yeah, Dallas?" I look up in front of me at my brown haired, brown eyed friend.

"Are you OK?"

"I guess. Cory _**(2)**_ got me before I could avoid him, so now my lunch is ruined. And I was really looking forward to it. I had cookies!"

"Well, I just so happen to have cooked something this morning..."

"Really!"

"Mm-hm. You want some?"

"Of course!"

He looks both ways then puts a Tupperware chafing dish on the lunch table. He unfastens the clips holding the cover to the plate. Once it's open, I'm met with the smells of yellow cake, brown sugar, and most importantly, pineapple _**(3)**_.

"Pineapple Upside-down Cake!"

He nods.

"How did you get this done before school? Do you know how long it takes to bake?"

"Actually, yes, I _was_ the one that cooked it."

"It takes, like, three days!"

"Austin, that's an Easy-Bake Oven."

"Oh."

Just then our friend with black, spiky hair and green eyes dawning his forest green cloak**_ (5)_**, like he always does**_ (4)_**, walks-up to our table and gruffly takes his seat on the end.

"Hey, Lorne _**(4)**_," the girl with wavy light blond hair and grey eyes**_ (6)_**, whose sat next to him, greets.

"Hey, Calie_** (6)**_," Lorne responds, upset.

"Lorne, if you stopped wearing your cloak to school, you wouldn't get beat-up as much," I say. I know exactly why he's upset.

"Hey! It's cold out! And while everyone else is freezing their noses off, I'm nice and toasty warm."

"But this is the third time _this month alone_ it's needed repairs."

"What!" shrieks our friend with fluffy brown hair and grey-blue eyes **_(7)_**. She's sitting on the same bench as Lorne, but on the other edge, right next to Dallas. "Hand it to me."

Lorne obeys, hands the cloak to Calie, then to Dallas, then finally to the one who requested it.

She sighs and gets something out of her bag. "You're just lucky I happen to have needle and thread."

"'Happen to have'? exclaims Lorne, "Alexandria _**(7)**_, you _always_ have needle thread!"

"Well, that's just what you get for being friends with a future fashion designer." She flips her hair.

"Hey, Max _**(8)**_!" The girl sitting across from Lorne says. She has straight, strawberry-blond hair with red streaks and hazel eyes _**(9)**_.

"Yeah, Lizzie **_(9)_**?" Max responds with as he leans forward to look at her (he's sitting across from Alexandria). He has spiky, dark brown hair and blue-green eyes**_ (8)_**.

"Know what this is?" she picks up her are notebook, which she's been drawing in this whole time, and faces it towards Max as she leans forwards a bit too.

"Lizzie, don't doubt me."

She just playfully rolls her eyes at him.

"It's the season six poster for Supernatural!"

"How'd you know it was season six?" Dallas asks.

"Because Sam has a snake on his arm. That's not something you forget."

"Fair enough. You _are_ the Pop Culture King"

"And don't you forget it!"

"You know, Lizzie. That's a really good drawing." I say.

Everyone at the table agrees with me.

"Yeah. Hey, would you mind if I kept that?" Max asks.

"Not at all," Lizzie rips it out and hands it to Max, "Here."

"Thanks!" Max says while admiring the picture. "I swear, this is the best picture of this I've seen. Even more than the one I have as my binder cover, and that's a printout _**(10)**_!"

"Really?"

"Mm-hm. In fact…" Max reaches under where he's sitting on the bench and pulls up his backpack and sets it on his lap. He rummages through it for a bit, and then pulls out his binder. He takes a paper out of the clear sleeve and puts Lizzie's picture in instead. He turns it towards her, "Ta-da!"

"Wow! Thanks, Max!"

"No problem!"

"Hey, Calie?" My absolute best friend speaks up. All of the people are my friends but we've always been slightly closer. He has red hair that covers his forehead, just like mine and Dallas's, and blue eyes.

"Yeah, Dez?" Callie questions.

"What's 372 divided by 60?"

"6.2," she responds without even having to think. "Wait, why?"

"See, my camera says I have 372 minutes left of filming time left. And I wanted to know how many hours that is."

"Aw!"

"Wait, what's on there?" Alexandria asks, finally done with Lorne's cloak, "Here," she says as she hands it back to him.

"Thanks, Alexandria," Lorne thanks as he puts the cloak back on.

"No problem. It's good practice. So, anyway, the camera?"

"Oh. Just some footage for my Film Festival entry."

"Cool," Dallas praises.

"Thanks."

"Hey, do you guys ever wonder what we're _actually_ going to amount to?" I ask.

I'm met with groans from my whole table.

"Not again, Austin!" Calie grumbles, throwing her head back.

"Not _another_ one of your pessimistic moments!" Max complains.

"For such an optimistic guy, you sure are pessimistic _a lot_!" Dez states.

"What?" Now I'm really confused.

"You always do this! We love you and all, but you can get really depressed at times!" Lizzie explains…Sorta.

"What? Every teenager goes through this. It's just a part of life!" I defend.

"Yes, but you pretend you've got no future! You do! We all do!" Lorne speaks.

"Sorry. But, seriously, what do you think we'll be when we're adults?"

"Well, if what we're _geeks_ of has anything to do about it," Alexandria starts. We're all geeks of something, as our bullies say. Which, by the way, aren't just the popular kids. We're bullied by the _entire_ school. "Then I'll be a fashion designer!" she brags.

"I'll be a well-known artist!" states Lizzie.

"I'll be a world famous cook!" sees Dallas.

"I'll be a game-show host! What else are you supposed to do with the knowledge of everything pop culture!" rhetorically questions Max happily.

"I'll be a mathematician" dreams Calie.

"I'll own Comic-Con!" exclaims Lorne excitedly. He reaches his hand toward Max, which he hits with his own in a high-five.

"I'll be _huge_ director!" Dez holds his hands up as if reading a marquee.

"What about you, Austin?" asks Dallas while motioning to me with his chin.

The whole table choruses with exclaims of 'Yeah!' and 'What about you?' or both.

"I don't know," I mumble.

"What? How do you not know?" questions Lizzie

"I just don't know. You guys all have these great talents and all I have is just some mediocre one."

"Austin, what are you talking about? You're the best singer I know!" Dez exclaims.

All my friends murmur with agreement.

"Thanks. But it's not like I can really make a living out of it."

"Why not?" asks Lorne.

"Cause you can only make it by being related to someone in the biz. And I don't have anyone. My only shot is getting married someone. Like that's going to happen. I'll never make it big."

"Well, hey, not if you and Ally Dawson get together," Dallas suggests.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen. I may have a crush on her, but it'll never happen. She's on the other side of country, as in L.A."

* * *

**Scene Change (it wouldn't let me say it in just characters. Sadness...)**

* * *

_Lights! Camera! Action! _

That surrounds me every day. Everywhere I go, people follow me, ask for autographs, paparazzi everywhere. Although, I guess that's what I get for being the hottest TV/movie actress. It's fun, it really is, all the kids that look-up to me, that I can help, but still, it's not all smiles. I still long for the days before…

The movie star life isn't all what it's made-up to be. It's not all glamorous. I have to wear an_ insane_ amount of make-up (I barely like wearing make-up in the first place), anytime I'm not shooting, I'm doing school work (I barely have time to write), and I have practically no privacy. On top of that, and this something I really hate, I never know who truly likes me, and who's just pretending. Because I'm famous, a lot of people use me. Whether it be pretending to be my friend or a crush, it's always the same. Lies. I guess there really are good actors in California _**(11)**_. I only really have one friend, and she's my manager. I would think she would be lying and using me to piggyback to the top, but even when I was at my lowest she was there. Even when no one liked me, she was right by my side. When was I t my lowest? That was the first 13 years of my life.

Until I was 13, I lived in Miami, Florida. I was bullied by everyone. The popular kids at school, the _nerdy/geeky_ kids at school, the neighborhood kids, sometimes my friends, sometimes (but very rarely) even my cousins. _Everyone_. Since my friends bullied me too, I stopped hanging out with them. Why would you want to be friends with someone who is one of your tormentors? Because of that, I was fair game. I couldn't go 5 minutes without being hurt physically or emotionally. Well, one day while I was getting my worst pummeling of my life (and probably a few other lives as well) I heard a loud, demanding scream. The kids looked up for half a second, startled by the unsuspected outbreak. When they saw what made the noise, they scrambled as fast as they could away from me. I looked up to see who my savior was and I saw a girl. But I had seen this girl before. She had black hair that was curlier than you would think was possible and was somewhat muscle-ly. She reached a hand down to me to help me up and I took it, surprised. No one _ever_ wanted to help me. She helped me over to a bench and helped me administer first-aid to myself. As she was doing that, she introduced herself as Trish but I already knew her. In fact, I was a little scared of her. She was tough and loud and I'm weak and quiet. There was defiantly something off putting to me about the pair of us. But, if she was willing to help me up and help my injuries, she can't be all bad, right? That was how we first met. After that, she became my friend. Well, best friend, really, because I had no other friends. I still got hurt and bullied but she always stopped them before they got to hospital level. My family quickly accepted her as one of their own. We were like her second family. So, when we took a trip to L.A. on vacation, naturally, she came with us. I've always written and sang songs. And Trish (as well as my family, but she always the most) was really supportive of it. One day as we were stopping for lunch, I started singing one of my songs, and I guess some agent was stopping for lunch too. He came over to me and Trish, who were dancing like maniacs, and introduced himself and asked to sign with me. I was about to say yes (with my parents' permission, of course) but Trish started talking and sweetened the deal even more. We asked my parents, they said yes, Trish became my manager (who else would be!), and I became famous. And from then on, it was History. No, seriously, I got put on a TV show called History. I play one of the main characters. It's been on for quite awhile. If I was put on at 13 and I'm 16 now…you can do the math. I've been in a few movies too. Trish is really good at what she does! No kidding!

"Hey, Al!" I hear behind me as I was walking down the hall towards my dressing room.

"Yeah, Tri!" I turn around. Trish and I have better nicknames for each other but everyone else doesn't like them, so we don't use them in any of the studios.

"You are going to love me!" Trish speaks confidently. She's caught-up with me so we start walking again.

"I already do, so what's with the confusing confidence?" I ask, but I can't help but smirk-smile and a raise one of my eyebrows a bit.

"Well, guess who just got to be in a movie with Lucas Grabeel_** (12)**_?" She asks.

"You got that?" I incredulously question.

"No. But I got something better!"

Most people would be upset that someone would kid like that, but Trish knows me really well so if she says she got something better than hanging out with my favorite actor **_(12)_**, it must be pretty sweet. "What?"

"Well, being the amazing manager I am, I scored a trip to Miami in time for the county fair."

"Really!" The county fair isn't as lame as it sounds. I would explain more if I wasn't so dang excited.

"Yep!"

"Yay! I love you!" I hug her.

"See? I told you!" she hugs back.

Some guy passing by gives a weird look so we're forced to let go.

"But, unfortunately, I couldn't get it just as a trip. It will be a meet and greet," Trish continues.

I fake shrug keeping my hands up, "Hey. Miami's Miami."

* * *

**_Things To Do:_**  
_**(1)** I happen to know Corgis like bacon. I have a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. His name is Joey. Not the reason of my user name, but it inspired the person who came up with it._  
_**(2)** Character I made up. Also, in case you didn't get it (I don't know if it was obvious enough or not), he's the one from the hallway._  
_**(3)** I've never had this dish in my area before so I don't know if it smells like this or not, so sorry if it doesn't._  
_**(4)** He is a character I made-up. I just really like the name Lorne. Although, there's a character in Angel named Lorne. He was a demon that could see your future but only when you sang so he owned a karaoke bar. Yeah...My character isn't a demon, just for the record._  
_**(5)** My sister wore a cloak in high school but she didn't get beat up or anything. In fact, some people were jealous. Or, at least, I'm gonna pretend like it._  
_**(6)** She's a character I made up. You pronounce her like you do Kali. See, I really like how the name Kali sounds and I didn't know how to spell it until my other sister told me how but I had already written this so I decided to keep it. I like it better spelt "Calie" than "Kali". But that's just me._  
_**(7)** She is also a character I made-up._  
_**(8)** He's a character I made up._  
_**(9)** Also a character I made up._  
_**(10)** I don't have the season 6 poster for Supernatural on my binder. I have the promotional/sneak preview thingy-ma-jigy pictures for season 7, episode 1 of Doctor Who, "Asylum of the Daleks". It's the one where it's the Doctor, Amy, and Rory are surrounded by all those Daleks (mostly gold but there were a few red) in the _. Although, I also have a photo booth picture of me and my cousin on there too, so..._  
_**(11)** OK, Californians, I know for a fact that you guys are not all liars. I happen to know so very honest people in California. So, please, don't be offended. I don't mean that in any way rude or offensive._  
_**(12)** Lucas Grabeel is actually my favorite actor. He plays Ryan Evans in the High School Musicals and Toby Kennish in Switched at Birth (which, if you are one of the few people that don't know, Bay Kennish, on there, is played by Vanessa Marano which is the real-life sister of Laura Marano who plays Ally Dawson). My second favorite actor is probably Gig Morton. He plays Derby on Mr. Young._

**_Disclaimer:_**  
I do not own Austin & Ally, Capri-suns, Easy-Bake Ovens (we actually don't own one), Tupperware things, Supernatural nor it's season 6 poster, Comic-Con (though, I do kinda wanna go. I just don't like crowds so I'm torn), or Lucas Grabeel. Although, if you think about it, it would be really creepy if I owned Lucas Grabeel.

**JoeyJar99's Message:**

**So, hunters, what do you think of this story? It was inspired by LFO's song Girl on TV (see how I cleverly named my story) and a little bit of Allstar Weekend's song Here With You. Both songs are great and I suggest you listen to these songs, along with a few others. By LFO, I think you should also check out Summer Girls (which I'm making a song-fic of for my sister) and by Allstar Weekend, I suggest Come Down With Love (which is probably the one you recognize), Dance Forever, A Different Side of Me, and, my jam, Journey To The End Of My Life. I don't know why I like this song so much, I just do. I really like the line "In your face or understated" because, well, how many song say "in your face" in the lyrics? Hmm? **

**Please tell me if I should continue this story or not! **

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	2. Chapter 2: Green

The next day started terrible. I missed the bus so I had to walk to school, so I was late for school, so I got a tardy. It was a classic case of the domino effect. On the bright side, I missed my mourning pummeling! ...but that probably just means I'll get beat-up harder later. Yeeaahh...not looking forward to that. But notice I say "_started_". You see, because right now, Dez is running down the hallway over to me at my locker, screaming my name. I love Dez like a brother, _I really do_, but sometimes I just want to smack this kid upside the head. I mean, we're in the middle of school, in the middle of a crowded hallway, and he's bobbing his way through the crowd to me carrying a piece of paper over his head like a trophy. It's times like these that I _really_ wish Cory isn't around more than I usually do.

"Hey, Dez, what's up?" I ask him now that he's next to me. I don't laugh out loud but I'm _totally_ laughing on the inside.

"The pollen count_** (1)**_," Dez responds without missing a beat.

For half a second, I'm like 'what?' then I think about it and consider it. I subtlety tilt my head from side to side for a few seconds before answering with, "Yeah, OK."

He just stands there.

"So, um, what's with the paper?" I ask him.

"Oh, this," he holds up the paper a bit and points to it, "It's just my History notes."

"You were so excited about you're _History notes_ that you had go all Muppet _**(2)**_ getting though the crowd?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What? No. My History notes suck."

"Then why were you shouting my name?"

"Because I have something else to tell you…that I know you're gonna love," he raises his eyebrows up and down at the last part. I don't know whether to be freaked out or excited.

"OK...? And it has _nothing_ to do with those papers?" I point at the stack of papers in his left hand the he held up earlier.

"Nope!"

"OK…" Since I've been with Dez my whole life, there's not a lot that can faze me but sometimes we get into these conversations… I swear, Dez is like my very own Wonderland, except, in this case, it's History instead of Math _**(3)**_. "So, what is it?"

He leans against the locker wall as he opens his laptop and pushes a few buttons one-handed while responding with, "Well, I would say you're going to love me, but I'm afraid I might be topped," he stops typing and looks ahead at nothing, "Well, I've always been topped. But you _are_ going to be glad I found this," he points the screen towards me and I look the bright, green ad.

**Miami Annual County Fair**

**This Friday!**

**Food! Fun! Festivities!**

**Live performances including…**

**Kids With Shovels _(4)_  
**

**2 Guys N The Parque _(5)_  
**

**And Jeffster! _(6)_  
**

**And a Meet-and-Greet from**

**History's Best Actress…**

**Ally Dawson**

**And award winning author…**

**Thom E. Gemicity _(7)_  
**

"Dude this just an ad for the County Fair. I already told you, I'm not going!" I exclaim exasperated, close my locker, and start walking away.

"Woah, What! Did you even read this!" Dez asks shocked as he follows me. I don't even know why he's shocked. He and the others have been trying to convince me to go to the fair since they started handing out flyers. I usually would go but I'm just not feeling it this year. Plus, they rarely ever change. As much as I love the food and the entertainment, it gets a little annoying and predicable after 16 years.

"I don't need to! It's the same every year! The same food. Same entertainment. Same attractions. I just don't feel like going this year."

"Oh, I'm sure you will once you _actually read this_!" Dez shouts a bit from behind me.

"Fine! I'll read it! Will that make you happy?" I know I must sound kinda mean, but they _keep_ pestering me about it, _constantly_.

"Yes! Yes, it would _**(8)**_," he opens his computer towards me again and I read it out loud.

"Miami Annual County Fair. This Friday. Food! Fun! Festivities!" I say with sarcastic enthusiasm, "Live performances including: Kids With Shovels, 2 Guys N The Parque, and Jeffster! And a meet-and-greet from History's best actress; _Ally_ _Dawson_!" I exclaim the last part in wonder while my eyebrows knit together in confusion and not being able to believe it while grabbing on to the sides of the computer to makes sure I didn't read this wrong. "Dude, is this real!" I glace at Dez a few times but my eyes always go back to the screen.

"It is, man," he shakes his head side to side a bit, "Your dream girl's coming home."

I smile (probably creepily big) and I can't help but laugh a bit. Before I can bust out chuckling, something hard and roundish hits my gut and knocks the air out of me. I don't even need to look up to know what and who it was. He was just probably making up for the lost time this morning. Even if I did look up, I wouldn't have seen him. He left as soon as he came.

"Dude, are you OK?" Dez asks as he puts an arm on my back and hunches down with me to see my face. You might be wondering why Dez isn't hurt while I'm hunched over, holding my stomach. Well, Cory only bullies me. Dez, Dallas, Lorne, Calie, Lizzie, and Alexandria all have their own bullies. Not a single one of our bullies, bullies anyone else in our group. I hate to admit it but, honestly, it's a really good system to use. I mean, then they just have to focus on one person not eight.

"You know what?" I ask him nodding a bit, catching my breath back. I stand up straight again, "I am," and the smile returns to my face. Dez knows exactly what the means and gives me a subtle look before we start for class. Suddenly, Friday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**Scene Change to Ally in L.A. _(9)_**

* * *

Tonight, it's all about packing. I would pack tomorrow but I have a couple episodes to finish up and a bit of homework so, I'm kinda busy. Then I need to get to sleep early so I can be up and refreshed for my flight the next day, which is Friday. You might be wondering why I don't just sleep on the plane or take a nap afterward, well, I won't and hate taking naps. They mess-up my inner clock and then I have trouble getting to sleep that night. So, yeah, going to sleep early is the only way to be awake for my flight since I don't drink coffee or eat or drink anything with caffeine.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in," I call.

The door opens and I don't need to turn around to know who it is. I mean, who else could it be? It's 7 o'clock at night and I'm in my bedroom. The only other person here is Trish since it's her apartment too.

"Hey!" she greets as she sits on my bed.

"Hey!" I greet right back.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Packing. You?"

"Sitting on your bed."

"Well, obviously!" I turn around to face her. "So, did you need anything or just saying 'hi'?"

"Little of both. Just coming to remind you to pack hot."

"Why are you reminding me? I mean, sure, Florida's closer to the equator than California is, but we live in Los Angeles. It's pretty hot. I mean, we get wind down from the Mojave Desert _**(10)**_. And deserts are known for being hot. They're deserts for crying out loud! They rarely get any water and the Mojave Desert gets less than 13 inches of rain a y— _**(10)**_"

"—Oh, not that kind of 'hot'," she flicks a wrist at me interrupting my ramble. I do that a lot and I'm yet to find someone who it doesn't annoy and doesn't hate it.

"Then what kind?" OK, I actually do know what she means but I'm hoping I'm wrong and giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean," she gives me this look that says 'Girl, don't even try'.

"OK, fine! I do! But why? I'm gonna be with my family all week. It's not like they'll care."

"OK, fine, but what about at the Meet-and-Greet? They'll be plenty of boys to impress there."

"Trish, I don't care about impressing some boys. I honestly just want to spend time with Mom, Dad, and Max. I haven't seen them in years."

"I know, I know. I miss them too. But come on! It'll be fun watching guys drool over you. They always do," Most people are surprised that Trish isn't mad or jealous or anything at all of my success. I might be more well known but I owe all my success to her. She's always saying stuff like this or asking me to flirt with a guy so she can get a discount or something. It gets annoying at times but I still love her. Who knows what would happen if I actually had an interest in a guy.

"Fine. How about I wear that green dress you got me for my birthday last year?" Might as well compromise.

"Oo! Flirty and fun! Perfect!" I hate to admit it, but it is kinda perfect. It had a halter-top neckline but it still covered by back, a piece of fabric that makes it tighter at my waist and it goes down to meet my knees. _**(11)**_ When I wear it, I feel like I could work in Emerald City. It's really pretty!

"OK, now with that agreed," I take the dress out of my closet and put it in my suitcase, "I'm done."

"Done with what?"

"Packing."

"Why are you packing tonight?"

"Because I have 3 episode of History to work on and an essay to finish tomorrow so I'm not gonna have time to pack before bed."

"Aw!"

"Wait, shouldn't you be done packing too?"

"Naw. I was gonna pack tomorrow while you're shooting."

"How? Your gonna be with me all day."

"Oh yeah..." she sighs with a smile and a slow nod.

I just roll my eyes at her.

"Oh. Yeah," say back at her with a smile.

"So I should go pack..." she points with her thumb over to the door.

"Ya think."

She gets up and hurries to the door. Well, as much as Trish hurries. She's not one to unnecessarily rush.

I just laugh, zip up my suitcase, put it by my closet temporarily and get ready for bed. For the whole hour, I can hear Trish banging around in her room. Hopefully she can get ready in time to get a decent amount of sleep…she probably won't so most likely I'll be helping her tomorrow. And that's the last thing I remember thinking before I enter my sleep rem.

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**(1)**_ You might be wondering if anyone says this, well, I do.  
_**(2)**_ Yeeaahh...I do this also...  
_**(3)** _This sentence might sound wierd, but Alice in Wonderland was written about math. The Lewis Carrol was upset about "new math" and he wrote this book making fun of it. I mean, think about it, the Mad Hatter's hat says 10/6.  
_**(4)**_ Reference to Good Luck Charlie. I believe it was in "Amy Needs A Shower" which was in season 3, episode 3, if you want to look it up.  
_**(5)** _Reference to Phineas and Ferb. They were the guys who sung "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)"  
_**(6)**_ Reference to a TV Show called Chuck. It's AWESOME! It's nerdy but still action-y. There's two REALLY weird guys on there and they formed a band. The name of the band is a combination of their names; Jeff and Lester = Jeffster! It was and exclamation point after it.  
_**(7)**_ Reference to NCIS. McGee writes in mystery/crime novels and has a pretty big amount of fans. In an episode, there's someone that's killing people using the way he killed them in his book...which is even more bad than it sounds because he based his characters after real people and his team. He writes under the pseudonym Thom E. Gemcity. It's an anagram of Timothy McGee which is his name.  
_**(8)**_ Sorry, I didn't mean to make that sound like Phineas...  
_**(9)**_ If this is annoying, sorry. I'll be done with it soon. I'm planning on writing this in Austin's P.O.V. but he's not there with Ally, so I need to put her P.O.V. in there while they're not together.  
_**(10)**_ This is true. I don't know why this would come up but it's true that it's true (yeah, I know that was redundant).  
_**(11)**_ See, this is why I write in Austin's P.O.V. I have no clue if I did a good job at this or not, so here's the I.P address. I tries just doing the I.P. address for the picture but it was upset about that, so it's a place to buy it. Sorry about that. Just take out the asterisks (*). Sorry, it's so long...** ht* *buy.c*om/Ha*lter-Kn*ee-Len*gth-Sh*ort-Gree*n-Brides*maid-Dre*sses-Sal*e-pid* *ml  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally, Kids With Shovels, 2 Guys N The Parque, Jeffster!, or Thom E. Gemcity. I do, however, watch all of these shows they're from (with the exception of Austin & Ally because that is a show) and are fans of them...Well, Jeff and Lester creep me out a bit, but that's beside that point!

_**Reviews:**_  
_**queenc1-** _I'm glad it sounds good. Here's the update!

_**Laughing Raindrops-** _KK, will do! Thanks for telling me. I always kinda wonder if anyone really likes my stories.

_**TheAmazingDezmo (Guest)-**_ First off, love you name. I love references! Second, OK, The Girl on TV it is...

_**Alyssa (Guest)-**_OK, well, your review was straight to the point. I'm not quite sure what to put in this so...Thanks for voting! It's very appreciated!

_**Auslly-all-the-way- **_First, I can see who your rooting for... :)8 Second, really? Coolio! I was kinda curious if anyone that reads one of my stories, goes and reads any other or they read different stories and didn't realize they were both by me or just saw them in the news feed?...Story feed? I don't know the right term. Anyways, I'm glad you love them! You should check out my other stories if you haven't read them yet. :)8

**JoeyJar99's Message:**

**OK, so my adventurers, since I am updating this, you can see that this one was one that got the most votes. _The Girl on TV_ got 5,_ The Friendship Assignment_ got 3 and _Unsuspected Love_ got 2. Plus there was one person (Cough, cough, queenc1, cough, cough) who voted for all of them. Well, they reviewed, and I quote... "I can't choose I LOVE THEM ALL!" so I took that as a vote for all of them. So, I guess the total goes up to _The Girl on TV_ = 6, _The Friendship Assignment_ = 4, _Unsuspected Love_ = 3, and in case you were wondering, _True Love's Kiss_ = 2, _The Day That Everything Changed_ = 2, and _The Competition for the Princess's Heart_ = 1. So...yeah... I hope you guys in enjoy it and the next chapter will probably be the Meet-and-Greet and Ally's family. So, until next time...**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
